Pour une chanson
by Kawaii Ukki
Summary: Hinata découvre par hasard le talent de pianiste et au même moment la voix magnifique d'un certain garçon. Celui-ci la convint de garder ceci secret, et elle lui apprend qu'elle chante aussi. S'en suit une amitié puissante et profonde, éprouvée par deux
1. Prologue

**Titre :  
**

**Auteur : **Kawaii Ukki, en coopération avec Yuuki (Anciennement appelée F.I.) ! **  
**

**Anime : **Naruto**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et les chansons présentes dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais donc pas d'argent grâce à eux :(**  
**

**Personnages principaux : **Hinata Hyuuga et heu...bah...léger crack pairing bon, vous verrez !

**Résumé : **

Hinata découvre par hasard le talent de pianiste et au même moment la voix magnifique d'un certain garçon. Celui-ci la convint de garder ceci secret, et elle lui apprend qu'elle chante aussi. S'en suit une amitié puissante et profonde, éprouvée par deux êtres seuls au monde. Jusqu'à ce que...

Ukki : J'espère que vous aimerez ^^''

Yuuki : Ouais...parce que c'est étrange c'que t'as imaginé _

... : Ehh...?

Ukki : Eh oui, personnage secret ! T'as pas fini d'en baver ^^ De toute façon, passons au

**_PROLOGUE_**

_Quelques notes..._

Fredonnant une mélodie, elle avançait doucement, bercée par la brise fraîche qui faisait virevolter ses courtes mêches bleutées. Hinata Hyuuga marchait dans le village, bercée par les notes qui jouaient dans sa tête. Sa chanson favorite y jouait en boucle, et elle savourait cet instant qu'elle seule vivait.

Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille entende une version de sa chanson au piano, venant de sa droite. Elle suivit le son jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'où il venait...et fronça les sourcils en voyant devant chez _qui_ elle se trouvait. _Lui._

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa joue, mais elle décida d'entrer quand même et de suivre le son.

- Peut-être qu'_il_ joue _vraiment_ du piano ? murmura-t-elle en entrant silencieusement dans le manoir.

En voyant les objets luxurieux et les décorations, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_C'est comme chez moi.._

La musique se rapprochait, enfin, elle se rapprochait de la musique, et figea devant une grande porte en chêne massif. Elle ouvrit la porte pour _l_'apercevoir, assis devant son piano au milieu d'une grande salle, la plus éclairée que l'Hyuuga avait vue jusqu'à présent.

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme l'entendit entrer et arrêta brutalement en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce que..

- JE SUIS D-D-DÉSOLÉE !

Il haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

- Oh c'est toi.

- J-j-je m'excu..se ! Je...j'ai entendu la musique et...

- Et..?

Il soupira, cette fille lui faisait perdre son temps.

- C'est ma chanson favorite...je...voulais savoir qui jouait si merveilleusement du piano...

- ...

Il remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de bégayer. Bien parce que ça l'énervait.

- Tu peux garder un secret ? Si oui, alors je vais...

Hinata retint sa respiration...

Ukki : ^^' Oui le prologue est crâde. Mais je voulais pas dire c'était qui

Yuki : À son caractère on l'a sûrement tous déjà deviné _

Naruto *s'infiltre* : PAS MOI !*dégage*

Ukki : Heeeh ? De toute façon, heu..bien c'est cela ^^' on se revoit au prochain chapitre...désolé pour ce prologue nul ^^'

Yuki : Et on découvrira la chanson prochainement ^^"


	2. Chapitre 1 : Duo naissant

**Titre : **Pour une chanson ...**  
**

**Auteur : **Ukki, en coopération avec Yuki (Anciennement appelée F.I.) ! **  
**

**Anime : **Naruto**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et les chansons présentes dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais donc pas d'argent grâce à eux :(**  
**

**Personnages principaux : **Hinata Hyuuga et heu...bah..découverte du gars dans ce chapitre ;)

**Résumé : **

Hinata découvre par hasard le talent de pianiste et au même moment la voix magnifique d'un certain garçon. Celui-ci la convint de garder ceci secret, et elle lui apprend qu'elle chante aussi. S'en suit une amitié puissante et profonde, éprouvée par deux êtres seuls au monde. Jusqu'à ce que...

Ukki : Voici le premier chapitre, euh.

**Chapitre 1**

_Duo naissant ..._

_- Je joue depuis que je suis petit. Mais j'aimerais que ça reste un secret. Je peux te faire confiance ? _

_- O..oui._

_- En échange, si tu veux...tu pourras venir m'écouter jouer..._

_- J'Ad...Je viendrai !_

_L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de partir._

Hinata se rendait donc d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au manoir Uchiwa, le lendemain matin, avant de partir pour son entraînement quotidien avec Kiba et Shino. Elle hésita un instant avant de franchir le seuil de la muraille qui entourait la bâtisse, et faillit rebrousser chemin en voyant Sasuke sortir de chez lui.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je venais..te saluer ?

- Hn.

- Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu pratique.

Il écarquilla les yeux face au manque de gêne de l'Hyuuga quand elle avait posée sa question.

- Heu...je...vers 7 heures ?

- D'accord, je passerai ce soir alors !

Elle se retourna et partit en gambadant vers son terrain d'entraînement.

_Elle est tellement différente de quand elle est avec les autres.._

* * *

- Père, je sors.

L'homme haussa un sourcil face à l'expression joyeuse d'Hinata.

- Hinata, aurais-tu un petit ami ?

- Qu-qu-quoi ! Non !

- Hum.

Il reposa ses yeux sur son livre avec un sourire en coin.

Hinata soupira devant les nuages noirs qui se formaient dans le ciel. Peut-être qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que prévu. Elle décida de piquer un sprint vers le manoir Uchiwa, qui était...à l'autre bout du village.

_Oh...mauvaise idée. Je vais juste jogger alors._

_

* * *

_

À mi-chemin, elle croisa Lee, qui, au grand désespoir de la jeune fille, décida de l'accompagner pour l'encourager.

* * *

- Um...Lee...c'est bien...heum...gentil à toi de m'avoir accompagnée mais je vais continuer seule, d'accord ?

- Yosh ! À plus Hinata-chan !

Elle soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle voyait enfin les grandes murailles du manoir.

_Enfin,_ pensa-t-elle en vérifiant sa montre, _oh...il est un peu tôt...je ne crois pas que ça va le déranger..._

- Tum-tum-tu-tuum...

Hinata retint son souffle alors qu'elle cognait à la porte de Sasuke. N'entendant pas les pas du garçons dans le couloir, elle baissa les yeux et se prépara à faire demi-tour.

- Hinata !

- Uh ?

Il l'appellait de par la fenêtre, juste par-dessus elle.

- Entre. Je me change et je descends.

Elle rougit et ouvrit la porte silencieusement.

* * *

Sasuke sourit tout en brossant négligemment ses cheveux, Hinata tenait réellement à l'entendre jouer. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été spéciale, silencieuse dans son coin, concentrée sur autre chose que les garçons...du moins que lui. Comme tout le monde, il avait remarqué l'attirance de la jeune fille pour Naruto. Il avait refusé d'y croire au début, une jeune fille qui était amoureuse de...cette chose. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

_C'est quand même une des rares qui ne m'harcèle pas..._

L'Uchiwa soupira à nouveau et sortit de la chambre._.._Avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas mit de chandail et d'y retourner. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt noir au col en ''V'', avant de descendre les escaliers pour de bon (Il vérifia quand même s'il n'avait rien oublié d'autre, comme...son pantalon par exemple.).

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Hinata. Je t'attendais pour plus tard...

- N-Non c'est moi. J'aurais dû arriver après 7 heures, mais Lee m'a fait courir la moitié du village plutôt que la jogger..

Elle remarqua qu'il esquissait un sourire, et baissa les yeux.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que le brun marmonne ;

- Alors on commence ?

- O-Oui !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique et Sasuke sourit en lui demandant ;

- Tu veux que je joue quoi ?

- H-heu je...tu sais jouer quoi /

- Bien...la chanson de l'autre jour et puis...ben regarde les partitions...

Hinata leur jeta un coup d'œil avant d'en trouver une qui l'intéressait.

- Tu peux jouer ça ?

- Heu...

- Je...je vais chanter !

- ô_ô ?

- B...bien oui !

Il haussa les épaules et commença à pianoter pour se dégourdir les doigts avant de se racler la gorge et de jouer les premières notes de la chanson. Elle inspira profondément.

- **_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_**  
**_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_**

Sasuke sourit en se concentrant sur l'instrument. La jeune fille avait une voix magnifique, qui représentait très bien la chanson._  
_

**_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono_**  
**_Ushianatte hajimete kizuita_**  
**_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto_**  
**_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_**  
**_Ushianatte shimatta daishou wo totetsumonaku ooki sugite_**  
**_Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo_**

**_Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai_**  
**_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare_**  
**_Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo_**  
**_Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga_**  
**_Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru_**

Décidément, elle chantait merveilleusement. Il ferma les yeux, pris par le moment. Elle faisait de même, un large sourire imprimé sur son visage. _  
_

**_Mou ichido ano koro ni modoro_**  
**_Konda wo kitto daijoubu_**  
**_Itsuma soba de waratteiyou _**  
**_Anata no sugu soba de..._**

**_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu,ka?_**  
**_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_**  
**_Itsumo no you ni egao se ite kuremasu ka?_**  
**_Ima wa tada sore wo nagai tsuzukeru._**

Le brun fit durer la dernière note et se tourna vers Hinata.

- Tu as une voix superbe.

- T-t-t-tu crois ? o/o

- Oui.

- M...m...merci ?

Ils décidèrent de pratiquer cette chanson pour leur plaisir personnel, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre les face sursauter. Sasuke se leva et alla jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Le paysage s'illumina devant ses yeux, et il vit les arbres se plier sous la puissance du vent. Hinata avala sa salive en observant la pluie.

- J...

- Je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi avec cette température.

- J..j..je..

- Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.

- Mais je..!

- Tu comptes réellement rentrer chez toi sous cette tempête ? Tu vis à l'autre bout du village.

- ...

- Bon. Viens avec moi.

- /

Elle obéit silencieusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Et zut...et Père va me tuer demain éè..._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews ? A moins que ça soit vraiment vraiment nul xD**

**Yuki :**** Eh bah. **

**Ukki : ?**

**Yuki : C'est pas un peu court ?**

**Ukki : Mai-euh T_T Moi j'suis plus dans Naruto la. Et Sasuke ben je l'aime pas trop x_x il fait vraiment OOC. Il devrait être plus silencieux. Je m'en excuse ToT**

**La chanson ; Dear You de Higurashi...Je n'ai pas écouté cet anime encore x3**

**Yuki : Bon...on se revoit au prochain chapitre ?**

**Ukki : Désolé du temps que celui-ci a pris a paraître, mais je ne suis pas réellement inspirée en ce moment alors D: Plus mon ordinateur avait planté ^^''  
**


End file.
